ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
70724 NinjaCopter
70724 NinjaCopter is a LEGO Ninjago set released on December 1, 2013. It includes a battle-damaged Techno Zane, P.I.X.A.L., the NinjaCopter, a Nindroid Jet Fighter with a detachable glider, a Nindroid Warrior, a Nindroid Drone, a Silver Blade, Zane's Falcon, and the Ice Techno-Blade. LEGO.com Description Launch an action-packed aerial assault on the Nindroids with the NinjaCopter! A thrilling battle is raging above New Ninjago City as the conflit for the Techno-Blades reaches new heights! Battle-scarred Zane, with his half-robot/half-Ninja face, and Pixal must work together in the NinjaCopter to outwit the attacking Nindroids. Spin the propellers and rear jet engines to soar into action. Fire the front flick missiles and rotating shooting cannons, taking care to evade the spinning saw blades of the Nindroid jet fighter. And beware – at any moment the Nindroid may launch the attack glider to double the aerial assault! Includes 4 minifigures with weapons: Zane, Pixal and 2 Nindroids. *''Includes 4 minifigures with weapons: Zane, Pixal and 2 Nindroids'' *''Zane minifigure, with half-robot/half-Ninja face, is exclusive to this set'' *''NinjaCopter features hi-tech cockpit, rotating propellers for take-off and flight mode, rotating rear jet engines,*air-intake engines, adjustable landing flaps, front flick missiles, front lasers, rotating shooting cannons, prison cell, gold elements and top flick missiles'' *''Nindroid jet fighter features adjustable cockpit, spinning saw blades and a detachable glider'' *''Weapons include translucent blue Techno-Blade for Zane, Nindroid battle saw blades and Pixal’s spike blade'' *''Also includes Zane’s falcon, new and exclusive to this set'' *''Spin the propellers and soar skywards'' *''Fire the front flick missiles and rotating shooting cannons'' *''Capture a Nindroid in the prison cell'' *''Clip the Nindroid onto the detachable glider to double the Nindroid’s aerial threat'' *''NinjaCopter measures over 3” (9cm) high, 14” (37cm) long) and 6” (16cm) wide'' *''Nindroid jet fighter measures over 1” (3cm) high, 4” (11cm) long) and 4” (12cm) wide'' Trivia *A mini model of this set was used for the Lego Dimensions set, Zane Fun Pack. *This is the first Ninjago set to include only Androids, and no humans. *This is the only set to include P.I.X.A.L. and the highly anticipated Falcon. **However, P.I.X.A.L. is technically available in 70625 Samurai VXL and 70642 Killow vs. Samurai X, as she appears in her Samurai X form in those sets. **For two years, it was the only set to include Zane's battle-scarred minifigure, with half his face torn off and his chest open. In 2016, a new battle-scarred variant of Zane, this one with him in his Tournament of Elements robe, was released in 853544 Ninjago Accessory Set. Unlike the version in this set, the scar on Zane's face has side and back printing as well. Building Instructions *70724 NinjaCopter Gallery NinjaCopter.png 20190108_125654.jpg 70724 NinjaCopter Poster.jpg NinjaCopter - LEGO Ninjago - 70724|Product Animation 70724 NinjaCopter.jpg 70724 NinjaCopter 2.jpg 70724 NinjaCopter 3.jpg 70724 NinjaCopter 4.jpg 70724 NinjaCopter 5.jpg 70724 NinjaCopter 6.jpg 70724 NinjaCopter 7.jpg|Zane's Falcon 70724 NinjaCopter 8.jpg 70724 NinjaCopter 9.jpg 70724 NinjaCopter 10.jpg 70724 NinjaCopter 11.jpg|Exclusive Nindroid Drone Minifigure Battle Damaged Zane Minifigure.png|Exclusive Battle Damaged Zane minifigure 70724 top 01.png|A Nindroid Drone, a Nindroid Warrior, the Falcon, Techno Zane, and P.I.X.A.L. 70724NinjaCopter.jpg Video pl:70724 Ninjakopter Category:Sets Category:2014 Category:2014 Sets Category:Ninja Category:Nindroids Category:Rebooted Category:Nindroid Vehicles Category:Ninja Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu